What if?
by Httyd4eva
Summary: what if after the romantic flight hiccup, astrid and toothless ran away? read on to find out. hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

(Skip to after Astrid and Hiccup's romantic flight)

The note was on his desk, he was ready to go, to leave berk. Forever. When he got to the cove he found toothless awake, a dark figure next to him.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" he asked, startled.

"Oh hiccup, I just knew you'd do this, that and I chose a convenient time to get a glass of water, so what are you doing," she said.

He sighed, "Isn't it obvious, Astrid? I'm running away with toothless."

"Oh no you're not," she said.

"look Astrid, I know what you're thinking, how can I just back down, cower and run away, guess what Astrid, I'm not brave, I just know that as soon as I see that dragon I'm gonna freeze, I'll probably look into his eyes, and then I just won't be able to do it, trust me, it's better this way,"

"I guess, but you're still not going," he looked ready to argue, but she quickly cut in, "without me," she finished.

"what, Astrid that's crazy, that's insane, besides it'll be too dangerous, no, this is something we," he gestured to toothless, "need to do alone."

"seriously, you're lecturing me about danger, besides, if I do stay I'll have to kill the monstrous nightmare, and I'm sorry hiccup, but I can't do that."

"urrgh, fine, but you're going to need supplies too, and may I ask what you're parents will think of this,"

"I wrote a note and packed supplies," she said gesturing towards her rucksack, "I'll be fine."

He sighed, "hop on," he said reluctantly.

She smiled triumphantly.

Eventually after a 4 hour flight, they saw a beautiful island surrounded by rocks, when they got there they found it uninhabited, except for the animals. There were sheep and other animals, they also saw a few dragons, 6 nadders, 4 monstrous nightmares and a few others. Upon landing, the dragons all rushed forward to greet hiccup.

"let me guess, you've already been here, planned it, and trained the dragons here," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "Astrid, this is your dragon," he said pointing out a beautiful blue nadder.

"she's beautiful, hmm I think I'll call her Stormfly," said Astrid

hiccup then showed her a small house he'd made, it had a living room, a kitchen, an outhouse and a bedroom.

"it's all so amazing, so you," she said to hiccup.

"umm thanks," he said, a bit of red reaching his cheeks, causing her to giggle.

They went to the bedroom, there was only one bed, this caused both of them to blush slightly.

"um, you take the bed, I can just sleep in toothless' wings," he said, indicating the large reptile sleeping on the slab of rock opposite the bed, wings outstretched as if waiting for him, "I'll just make a new room tomorrow."

"umm, okay, umm thanks hiccup," she said.

Then she leaned over, unexpectedly and kissed him on the lips, it lasted for about a minute, then they broke away, with very red cheeks.

"umm, yeah so we should get to sleep," he said, trying desperately to make the situation less awkward.

"yeah, yeah sounds good," she mumbled, and they went to sleep.

Back on berk.

It had been 8 hours since the teens left, everyone in the village woke, including the teen's parents. As the went to check on their kids, the both noticed notes. Hiccup's read:

_Dear dad, _

_I am sorry to inform that I have run away. I must find my own way for I cannot slay an innocent beast, and I am proud to say that, for if I could've I would've killed toothless, my best friend and night fury, a long time ago when the mangler (my bola cannon) caught him. While spending time with toothless I realized my device left him flightless, me returning his ability to fly through the tail fin design I made him is what jumpstarted our friendship. I have learned over time that dragons are not the demons we think they are, we don't have to kill them, we can train them. During our friendship toothless showed me the way, he re-lit my fire and gave me a new purpose. _

_farewell,_

_hiccup_

Astrid's note read:

_Dear mother an father,_

_I am sorry to say I have run away. I shall be leaving either with hiccup, or in the unlikely chance he wins a fight and says I cannot come, a dragon. Yesterday, after training, I followed hiccup to the cove and upon discovering toothless(his dragon) I gave him a chance to explain. He took me on a flight, I fell in love with him and realized killing dragons is wrong, I cannot do it. _

_Goodbye,_

_Astrid._

Astrid's parents met Stoick and Gobber in the great hall, after a heated conversation they agreed that they would find the two and deal with them the way all traitors were dealt with. Blood eagle. Gobber felt really scared when he heard those words, hiccup was like a son to him and he did not want to see him blood eagled no matter what, he also had a slight soft spot for Astrid, since she was hiccup's crush and it turned out she loved him too, so he did not want to see her blood eagled either, and what about the night fury, hiccup's best friend, the one who was there for him when no one else was, he couldn't bare to see a creature so caring with it's head chopped off. But for now he was going to have to hide his feelings, ' besides' he thought, 'if hiccup learned how to train dragons and trained more than one of them the chances of him being caught are unlikely'. And that relieved him, but now he was also going to have to find a new apprentice, and 1st place student.

It was announced at breakfast what the two had done. Snotlout was beside himself with fury, he was going to find them, kidnap Astrid, have her fall in love with him, then kill hiccup.

Back on the island.

The two had just woken up, and had breakfast, hiccup was working on a new room. At around 3pm he told Astrid he was heading over to the forge to work on some things.

"you built a forge?" she asked.

"yeah," he said.

Astrid smiled, she couldn't help it hiccup was just sooo cute, she was falling in love.

The next day they decided to go to the beach, to cool off some nerves. When they got there hiccup was in his trunks and Astrid was in her swimming costume. She couldn't help but notice the tiny bit's of muscle hiccup had, they made him look less of a fishbone and more of a really cute figure, they suited him so well. They dived in and started swimming, hiccup was looking a bit sad.

"hey hiccup, why are you sad," Astrid asked when they got out.

"I don't know," he murmured.

"hiccup, please, you can tell me anything," she said looking into his eyes.

He sighed, "it's just the dragon's, I wish I could help them, but I don't know how."

"oh please, I know you, you totally have a plan," Astrid said putting her arms around her.

"well, I was thinking," he sighed, "maybe if toothless and I were to go to dragon island we could defeat the queen."

"all on your own, hiccup are you sure about this?"

"trust me we'll be fine, I promise."

"okay, fine, but do know that if you die, I will personally bring you back to life and kill you myself" she sighed defeated.

"trust me, I give you full permission."

"so what's the plan?"

"I made a catapult and a boat, if we take them to the island we could lure the queen out, toothless and I can take it from there, but first…"

"what?"

"I think it's time we take our dragon's out flying."

"right on,"

so they saddled up their dragons and took them out. Astrid's heart nearly stopped on a few of hiccup and toothless' tricks, but all in all it was pretty fun, and as it turned out Astrid was a pretty good flier. They got home, had dinner and went to bed.

The next day…

On berk.

Stoick, Glenda and Sven met at the docks. Today they were setting sail with a group of hooligan warriors, all set out for revenge against two of the most promising dragon fighters betrayed the village and sided with the great fire breathing reptiles. The teens had finished dragon training and were aiding the adults in finding the two teens and showing them what happened to traitors on berk. Just then they spotted the sail of a ship a good 50-60 miles ahead of ahead of them, Stoick took out a spyglass that Gobber( who was staying behind in case of attacks) had forged from hiccup's designs, of course Stoick did not know that. Recognizing it as a foreign sail not belonging to any island he knew of he looked down, there were four figures and what looked like weapons sailing towards the fog, he noticed two of the shapes were dragons, one black and one blue, and two of the shapes were humans, one with what looked like blonde hair, and one with what looked like auburn hair. Realizing immediately what this was he told the rest of the crew and they set sail after them.

On hiccup's ship. Hiccups pov.

We were a few minutes sailing distance from dragon island. Crash, we landed. We got off and put the catapults in position, then we fired. We hit, and hit till the mountain cracked open. In a hurry all the dragons flew away as fast as possible, then. Thud. Thud. The queen. She was even bigger than I imagined, at least 2 berks tall and 1 berk wide. I got on toothless and we started the battle, taking it to the sky, in the clouds, where she couldn't see, we blasted at her wings, trying to weaken them, but she sent fire everywhere, we did a dive to the island, she was on our tail, she opened her mouth, we turned around and shot fire, setting the gasses alight inside of her, she exploded, the last thing I remember was trying to get out of the inferno, a bulldozer-like tail hitting me, then darkness.

The battle. Astrid's pov.

I watched as the queen exploded, it was almost too good to be true, but then I heard a scream, I saw hiccup falling into the fire. I dropped.

The battle toothless' point of view.

We were almost there, it was too cruel. Immediately I felt something was wrong, I turned around and saw hiccup falling, I flew as fast as my wings could carry me, then clasp, I had him, I closed my wings encasing every part of him. It was going to be alright.

Viewers pov.

Astrid made her way to toothless, sobbing. _Where is he_ she thought as she fell by the night fury, crying so hard it was a wonder she was still alive, then. Toothless opened his wings and there was hiccup. In a coma but alive, completely unhurt except for a few gashes across his face, but hey, it's not like he was missing a limb right? She took him from toothless' wing and held him close, sobbing on him, the night fury sheltered them under his wing, stormfly came in, it was a shame to see her rider so sad and the one who trained her look so dead, even though she knew he was just in a coma, she could hear his faint heartbeat. But then.

"SQUACK!" screeched stormfly as the hooligan boats were about to dock.

Astrid pulled her head away and ran to the boat at the other side of the island as Stoick, Glenda and Sven got off board.

"there!" yelled Stoick as he watched the four disappear behind the mountain.

The four jumped on the boat and set sail, Astrid desperately working the oars, but it was no use, the hooligans had numbers, it was easier for them. Astrid grabbed hiccup and jumped on stormfly, toothless started gliding along the water, Astrid, hiccup and stormfly took off just in time to hear a crash. Astrid turned around and saw Stoick, Glenda and Sven yelling at them. Then they noticed a limp hiccup in Astrid's arms.

Snotlout yelled out to her, "I will find you, my love, I shall break the curse that abomination has put on you, see he is dead, if you stay with me you'll at least have someone who can fight, come back my love," he said the dead part with joy.

"never Snotlout, I'm under no curse, I love hiccup and I will till the day I die, he is not dead, and when he wakes up, beautiful as ever, I fully intend on telling him that and spending the rest of my life with him," yelled a furious Astrid.

The people who heard gasped in shock, most had believed that hiccup had either forged her handwriting and kidnapped her, or threatened to kill her if she had not written it, and by most I mean everyone except Stoick, Glenda, Sven and Gobber, but when Astrid revealed she had done it of her own accord they all knew that she was as much a traitor as him. A dumb-founded Snotlout stood on the deck of hiccups' ship, MURDER was his thought towards hiccup, REVENGE was his thought towards Astrid, he was going to find them, kill him, and mate her, and those were his final thought's as the company of 4 disappeared through the clouds.

Back on the island.

Astrid lay hiccup down, she looked him over, some parts of his clothing were red, she removed his shirt and pants, after bandaging any injuries she could find, she turned him over and bandaged those injuries. It was nothing too critical, like a severed limb, but there were a few deep gashes and patches from where skin had blown off during the explosion. When she was done she placed a cover over him, toothless came to check up on them, when she saw him she fell on him crying. He crooned, doing his best to comfort him. During the week he was unconscious she barely got any sleep, refusing to leave his side, wanting to be there always to tend wounds, feed him(swallowing is a reflex), be there when he woke up, give him sponge baths (respectful of his privacy so don't get any ideas :P) and so on. At last as a week had passed she thought she heard something that sounded rather like 'Astrid'. At first she thought it was her lack of sleep finally getting the better of her, but then. She felt her hand(clutching hiccup's) move. She looked up and saw him sitting. _Wow_ she thought _I must be dreaming._

"hiccup?" she said getting up

"Astrid?"

"oh hiccup," she sobbed going down and hugging him tightly, burying her tear-stained face into his shoulder.

"shhh, shhh, don't cry I'm here," he whispered trying to soothe her.

She jumped on him in tight embrace, then slipped under the covers, unwilling to let go, and kissed him deeply, making him blush.

"umm, Astrid," he said nervously

"Mmmmhhhhhmmmm,"

"I'm naked,"

"and?"

"and, I'm naked"

"so, I saw you when I was healing you,"

"but-"

"look hiccup, would this make you feel better?" she asked removing her clothing then lying back down to a furiously flushing hiccup and cuddling him.

"Astrid, we can't we're not even married yet," he tried.

"hiccup, we're living together, alone, on a deserted island, I don't think we need to be married," she said rolling her eyes as she lay on top spreading her legs.

"fine," hiccup sighed knowing when he was losing, and giving into his feelings as she kissed him again, sliding her tongue out of her mouth and gaining access to his, their tongues battling for dominance.

He traced along her body with his hands as she ran her fingers through his hair, making him moan. She started rubbing her self on him, increasing his erection, then got up, grabbed his shaft, and sat on him, the two screamed. But the pain soon died away and was replaced by pleasure, she beckoned for him to move, he started bucking into her, causing them to both moan in pleasure. She leaned forward, her arms on either side of his head for support. He started licking at her nipples, causing her to moan even more, this was it she had reached her climax, she moaned his name and came, and fell on him, this triggered his climax, he moaned and came.

"sorry," he said

"about what?"

"about that," he gestured to the mess

"what's to be sorry about?, I was hoping for this"

"you were?"

"yeah, it's like two weeks till my period,"

"WHAT!"

"relax,"

"how can I, I could've gotten you pregnant,"

"so?"

"what do you mean so?"

"hiccup, if there is ANYONE I want to carry's baby, it's yours, no, ours, I've been in love with you since I was six,"

"wait, what?"

"ever since I was six I couldn't stop thinking about you, I'd have dreams where it was just me and you, and we were laughing, I put those down as friendly dreams cause that's what they were, then your mom died and you sort of isolated yourself, but the dreams continued, I started seeing us together a lot, kissing, cuddling, things like that, but by the time I was 13 the dreams got a little more intimate….."

"wait, **you** were in love with **me**,"

"yeah," she said flicking his head playfully, "why do you think I always asked you to fix, or sharpen my sword, you always looked so cute in the forge, or why I never talked to you, I always got kinda tongue-tied," she was playing with his hair.

"why me?"

"cause, your: cute, funny, smart and your own person," she said snuggling into his arm, her arm wrapped over his chest, she gave a yawn.

She fell asleep, he kissed her on her forehead, then so did he.

**if you're wondering y hiccups leg isn't missing, we'll think about it. She's alone with hiccup and has to worry about his coma. Isn't that enough. To add the pressure of a missing leg to their lives is too cruel, and I couldn't do that to them**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

On the island.

Hiccup woke up, Astrid's head was snuggling against his chest, it had been her first proper sleep in a week. He was suddenly reminded of last night, he felt a smile creep over his face. He tried to get up without waking her, but just as he got her head off his chest and gently placed it on a pillow, she yawned. She opened her eye's.

"morning," she smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"morning," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead before getting up, and slipping on his pants.

Astrid watched him with a goofy smile, relieved were both to know they could be themselves with each other. They went to the kitchen, where hiccup made them breakfast. They went out to the fields (when wondering where they get stuff remember I said hiccup had planned to run away since he and toothless had their first flight) and plucked any ripe items to take back and put in their pantry. When they got back they made some bread together, having a little fun( food fight) making it, then had lunch. Afterwards they went to see their dragons, both of which knew about the previous night's incident, having done a little spying with the other dragons, for all of the island's dragon's had hoped for hiccup and Astrid to be together to raise a little island where people and dragons coexisted in peace.

"hey bud," said hiccup, as their dragons' sniffed him and her carefully, the two blushed. Did their dragons' know? They took a flight to a hill and went dragon-sledding. Everything was fine till hiccup noticed an avalanche behind them, he yelled to her and she flew, but….. as hiccup tried to work the gears, he realized they were frozen.

"hiccup, what are you doing?, we need to get out of here!" she screamed, watching hiccup climb onto toothless' tail and fiddle with his prosthetic, but then she realized.

She and stormfly raced over to hiccup, one hand on toothless' tail, the other hand holding Astrid's hand. They reached a crevice and toppled in, unconscious.

On berk one week ago.

"back so soon?" Gobber asked, helping his dismayed friend out of the boat.

"we found em' on an island, it was charred and dead, don't know why they'd choose it. Hiccup was unconscious, looked dead ta me for some reason, can you believe it! Running away with a girl, then almost dying, it's like he's trying to ruin the young lass' life."

"yeh never know, he might've had ta protect 'er, besides it's like her letter said, she ran way with him of her own free accord, she obviously loves him and true love can never be a burden,"

"psshaw, a girl like that being in love with hiccup, let alone as in love as you're suggesting. As if."

"so why did she run away with him then?"

"probably to avoid killin draguns,"

"but why did she, a girl who obsessed with killing the beasts, say hiccup changed her mind?"

and that got Stoick thinking.

Back to the island

The two woke up in the darkness.

"hiccup?"

"Astrid?"  
"Hiccup I'm freezing."

"I know come here."

And they snuggled together. Then. (blast of blue fire)

"Toothless?"

(blast of yellow fire)

"Stormfly?"

then the ice above them melted, they saw light.

"we're going to get out of here," said Astrid.

Then noticing they were cuddled together they shared a long deep kiss. They headed back to the hut where they got their clothes and headed out to the springs to have a warm shower.

Back on berk.

Snotlout was sitting in his room, coming up with a plan,

_One day I'll find you haddock, and when I do I'll kill you and your precious dragon and take Astrid as mine._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It had been a year since hiccup and Astrid left berk. They had gotten married on a small island near the south 3 weeks after the battle with the red death, living alone on a secluded island really sped up their relationship, that and they realized they were the only ones on the island.. They were also expecting a child soon. One day Astrid woke up heavily panting. She screamed. Hiccup woke up.

"oh- I- oh- think- oh- I think the baby's coming," she yelled.

Luckily, hiccup knew how to deliver a baby, and in 3 hours there lay Astrid on the bed, hiccup beside her, cradling their baby. It was a boy. He had rosy cheeks and blue-green eyes, a little wisp of auburn hair, little freckles running from the back of his cheeks to his nose, and a goofy-looking smile.

"he looks like you," Astrid laughed.

"yeah 'ccept he's not much of a fishbone," joked hiccup making them laugh.

"what are we going to name him?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know, right now I'm just hoping he grows out of those freckles," hiccup joked again.

"hey, you know, that's not a bad name," said Astrid.

"what?"

"Freckle,"

"oh, I was gonna suggest Brant, but I guess freckle works too."

"hmmm, you know I like Brant better, after all I really don't want him thinking we called him freckle as a joke, or because we hate him,"

"or because we believe in all that troll nonsense," added hiccup.

"exactly, but we can still call him freckles for fun, right?"

"oh yeah, just cause its not his name doesn't mean we can't call him that," and they both laughed.

By this point, young little brant had started to doze off, the sleep finally taking it's toll on him.

Back on berk.

"why aren't the dragon's attacking?" Stoick asked Gobber.

"I don't know, maybe when they left they took them with them," suggested Gobber.

"speaking of they, we're sending a ship to the triangular coast, there were reports of a mysterious black dragon flying round there around a year ago, we think it may be hiccup, but we need to send a ship out there to make sure," said Stoick.

"aah, uncle," said Snotlout walking in, "ready to go, I assume."

"yes Snotlout, I'm ready to go."

"good."

"don't worry, we'll deal with your cousin and bring home a soon-to-be bride fit for you."

"thank you uncle."  
"now let's go, we set sail for Scab island immediately."

And they left.

3 weeks later

back on the island.

It had been 3 weeks since brant was born, and so far he seemed pretty manageable for the fourteen year olds(go to berks grapevine, it says in the first movie hiccup was 13). Every morning he woke up with a smile on his face, to be hugged and kissed by his parents who adored him, if possible, more than they adored each other. All was going well for the happy family

On scab island.

The ship from berk had docked.

"ah, Stoick," said the chief.

"Magnus, long time no see old friend," said Stoick.

"so what brings you round?"

"oh, we were just wonderin, by any chance has a young lad come by here, with a girl?"

"now that you mention it, around a year ago there were two young teenagers in love, wanted to get married, it seemed odd to get married so young, however since neither of their parent's were with 'em no one could object."

"say, may I ask what the boy looked like exactly?"

"well, he was around 5ft 7, skinny lad, with auburn hair, forest green eyes and a knack for creating things, the one thing I'll never forget was his smile, it was a goofy-looking smile, but it seemed to attract the girl."

"and the girl?"

"she was around 5ft 6, slim yet agile, good with weapons, blonde hair tired in a plait, and ice blue eyes, why?"

everyone in the boat's jaw's dropped. Astrid and hiccup were now **legally **binded.

"thank you for your time and hospitality, but we must be leaving now," said Stoick, and the ship took off, back to berk.

Back on the island.

It had now been six months since brant was born, and he was learning to crawl. He loved to crawl and often started wailing when lifted up.

"ok, he **definitely** got that from you," said hiccup while drawing on a large square-ish object.

"and what makes you say that?" asked Astrid.

"what? You mean other than the fact that you almost murder me every time I do something like doing the laundry?" asked hiccup with a smirk on his face.

"oh, ha ha, very funny," said Astrid walking over, "what'cha workin on?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"just a family portrait," he replied.

She gave him a kiss and nuzzled him in the shoulder, then pushed him on the floor.

"hey-" he protested, but was silenced by a deep kiss.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" he murmured.

"enjoying being alone with my husband in like 'forever'," she replied kissing him again.

After a while of moving hands hiccup re-broke the kiss,

"Astrid wait, what about brant?"

"don't worry I got toothless to put him back into his crib," murmured Astrid.

That relieved hiccup a bit and let him be more intimate.

That night on berk

Stoick went to sleep that night and had a strange dream, he saw Astrid and hiccup laying on the floor, Astrid on top of hiccup kissing him deeply.

"Astrid we can't, what about Brant?" asked hiccup breaking the kiss.

'who's brant?' wondered Stoick.

"don't worry, toothless is taking care of him," replied Astrid kissing him again.

At these words hiccup visibly relaxed and the dream ended.

The morning sun shone high over berk. Everyone made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Stoick sat at his usual table with Spitelout, Sven, Glenda, Gobber and Snotlout.

"hey Stoick, something strange happened last night," said Gobber.

"we all had the same dream," said Spitelout.

"of Astrid and Hiccup," concluded Snotlout grumpily.

"you too?" asked Stoick.

"wait you also had that dream?" asked Gobber.

"what did it mean?" asked Glenda.

"and who's brant?" asked Snotlout.

"I have no clue, but I think it was a kind of vision into their life," said Stoick.

"but that makes no sense, Astrid was kissing him while lying on him," said Snotlout.

"hold up, I'm still trying to figure out who this brant, person is," said Gobber.

"and why they can't be intimate around him, I mean judging by the house's design, it's clearly theirs, I mean it had hiccup-y flair all over it, I mean it would've been less obvious to just write his name everywhere," said Gobber.

"well since they got married well over a year ago, there's always a chance that brant may be the name of their son," suggested Spitelout.

"hmmm, I wonder what he looks like," said Sven.

"well if he takes after Astrid he'll definitely have good looks, but if he takes after hiccup then there's disaster spelled over that poor boy's future," said Snotlout, who's answer was greeted with 'you know it's' and 'you bet's'.

and with that, breakfast was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. See I'm travelling with my family and I didn't have internet. So we were taking a plane to my paternal grandparent's( they have internet) place and the flight route made us also visit my maternal parents(no internet) place. Long story short I ate some bad plane food and caught the stomach flu, I couldn't travel and now I'm at my cousin's where there is internet (btw's this happened on the 15****th**** of Dec) and now I can update. So sorry, blame the rotten plane food, gods this place sucks, never wanted to leave home, I hate my parents, seriously how can they even stand this place. Enjoy**

11 months after brant was born he was able to walk. He loved walking so much, he would always make a pouty face if people tried to pick him up rather than let him enjoy the freedom of walking. The two would never forget how just a week ago they had witnessed his first steps.

_It was a bright a bright December mornings. It was snowing outside and the haddock family were all sitting around the fire in their furs. Astrid's head was on hiccup's shoulder, they were watching brant crawl around and play with toothless when it happened. He grabbed toothless with those tiny little hands and used all his strength to hoist himself up. His parents watched, amused as he lifted himself up, but to their amazement, he managed to stay up long enough to put out his foot and take 2 steps towards them, before falling face-first on the wood. They rushed forward to pick him up and cradle him and check for wounds, they had always been like that since both loved their child to the ends of the earth. It was a happy moment though, because for the first time ever, their son had walked. There were thankfully no wounds, and he started trying harder to walk until it was rare to find a moment that he wasn't walking._

It was sunny when it happened, he walked over to hiccup and Astrid and pointed a finger at hiccup and said, "Mamma!" the two froze, he said his first words, it was officially the happiest moment of the two 15 year olds lives, he then pointed at Astrid and said, "Daddy!"

Well that broke the two out of their trance, hiccup smirked triumphantly as he had grabbed Brant before Astrid and held him close.

"Astrid! He just said his first words!"

"yes! Now lets just hope he figures out that he got us mixed up."

"give him a break, I didn't even start talking till I was a year and a month old."

"oh how I envy you're parents," she smirked.

"ouch, offensive," said hiccup in mock offense.

Brant and Astrid giggled and hiccup smiled, looking down at his son. Brant's eyes had not kept their blue-ish tinge and had ended up forest green, like hiccup's. he looked so much like hiccup, but of course he was less clumsy, though hiccup only inherited that trait when his mother died and his confidence vanished. So basically he looked like hiccup, which made Astrid adore him all the more. One key trait he had gotten from Astrid was her athleticness, he'd only been walking for a week, but could already run (though not very fast yet) and jump(though not very high yet, about 3 or 4 centimeters before gravity took its toll) . For now the couple was happy with their son and expected the arrival of a new member in 3 months

Meanwhile on berk…..

The hooligans were setting sail once again in search of 'the traitor' as the village called him, and 'her' as the village called her. Stoick and the rest of the village, excluding the children and 2 adults in charge of watching them, boarded the ship they had made during winter. It was huge and heavily armored, a few of them wouldn't be back for a year, the rest however would have to use the rowing boats to return to berk in a month, when the outcast's winter was over so that they could defend berk from any invasions, but size didn't matter, their first priority was to find where they were and see what they were up against so they would know if they were enough or if they would need backup from their allies the berserkers.

Finally 5 months of searching, after most of the crew had to leave for berk, they found a place very far from berk, surrounded by tall rock mazes, noting that it was too small for the large ship to go through Stoick marked the place on his map. After a meeting with the tribe they realized that since hiccup was smart he would've chosen a place where there was a natural camouflage to hide the island he and Astrid were staying on. They headed back towards berk. Stoick knew he would have to come back, but for now he had to head home, the teens of berk were to be wed soon, and he, the chief, was supposed to be the one wedding them.

Meanwhile on the island….

We have now fast forwarded to after Stoick had left, the day previous Astrid had given birth to a daughter, they named her Noël. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, and blue-green eyes which suited her face. She had a bright smile and rosy cheeks with pink lips. Her whole family loved her to bits, especially her big brother who was now a year and 2 months. Since Astrid had to care for the baby so much hiccup decided to care for brant, not wanting him to feel like he was missing out. After 7 months, a month after her bones should've hardened, brant was allowed to hold her and play with her. It was so lovely to watch the two bonding, it was truly reassuring to the parents to know Noël would have someone who was there for her when they couldn't be. On Noël's first birthday she walked over to brant, she'd started walking a week ago and like him couldn't get enough, and hugged him, the two 16 year old parents smiled at their children's display of affection. After she hugged him she took her hands away and smiled.

"Bwant!" she said happily.

Hiccup and Astrid gasped, she had just said her first words.

"Bwant!" she said again.

"well, at least she's good with faces," said hiccup, making the two laugh.

The two smiled as he said, "Noël!"

They went and cut the cake hiccup had baked. Noël's first birthday went well.


	5. Chapter 5

Two years later and six months later…

Ages of the island family:

Noël:3 years old

Brant:4 years old

Haley(you'll find out a bit more about her after this): just born

Astrid:18

Hiccup:18

Haley was born that day, she had hay-blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked just like Astrid. Her pink little lips in a smile, her delicate little hands hands curled around her chest. Her brother and sister smiled once they saw her, of course part of their reason to smile was due to the lack of their mother's screams. Brant was allowed to hold her, under his parent's instructions and on the floor, but noël was still too young.

On berk….

It had been two years and six months since Stoick had located that area. He would be leaving that day with an army of men to check if there was an island amongst the rocks, and if hiccup was on it. He would've left earlier but after the wedding's a storm hit and it was too risky to go, it lasted a few days but then they had to replenish the depleted food stock and do repairs on the buildings, by the time that was over it was winter and during winter Snotlout's wife Helga fell pregnant. The wedded couples and reasons were as follows:

Fishlegs and Ruffnut- love

Tuffnut and Mirtha- love

Snotlout and Helga- benefit of trading.

Snotlout would never have married Helga but he was told he had to and forced into it, but Stoick reassured him that he could have more than one bride, and while Astrid was gone it would be a good idea to have a bride and heir incase anything happened.

All three couples had had children a few weeks ago:

Snotlout and Helga- a boy: Jari

Fishlegs and Ruffnut- twins, boy and girl: Sigrid and Unn

Tuffnut and Mirtha- twin boys: Gunnar and Viggo

Finally after everything they were going to set sail to the island.

Back on the island….

It was a day after Haley was born, hiccup had finished the family portrait. He and Astrid were at the back together, in front was Noël and brant, together the two were holding their little sister. Brant and noël walked over to hiccup, curious as to what their father was doing, they looked over his shoulder, brant helping noël, after all she was only 3.

"wow daddy," said Noël, causing hiccup to jump up in startlement, turning around he saw the faces of two of his children.

Noël with her semi-long brown hair and blonde highlights with big blue-green eyes staring at him, and brant with his auburn hair and forest green eyes (wow Astrid was right, those eyes do look straight into your soul), freckles and basically hiccup's face. Both were looking at him, staring at him to be more precise, 'wow' he thought 'four years of being a parent and I'm still this jumpy'.

"thanks," he replied.

"daddy, can we come and watch you test your flight suit on toothless?" asked brant.

"sure, but I advise we take your mothers nadder, just in case me and toothless crash land, it would be safer," he said.

"when are you testing it?" asked Noël.

"well, obviously not yet, I mean with your baby sister having been just born and all, how bout next month?" he asked.

"sure, we can wait," said Brant.

"yeah, mommy always says good things are worth waiting for," said Noël, hiccup smiled.

"well I better go get started on lunch," said hiccup heading to the kitchen.

The two nodded and went outside to play a game of hide and seek.

On berk…

The ship had left, it would take at least 6 months, but for some reason something told Stoick that this time he would be lucky, this time he would find them and bring them back to berk to face trials of treason, but first they were sending over a ship so they knew what they were up against, all the teens were coming, as well as their baby's of course.

**Okay, so for the children you should know Brant looks exactly like hiccup, Noël is the perfect mix of both her parents and Haley looks exactly like Astrid.**

**AGES**

**Brant: 4 years and 8 months**

**Noël: 3 years and 6 months**

**Haley: 1 day**

**Jari: 2 months**

**Gunnar: 3 weeks**

**Viggo: 3 weeks**

**Sigrid: 1 week**

**Unn: 1 week**


	6. Chapter 6

The trip had taken a lot longer than Stoick had expected, a whole year since they had left berk, but they were here now. A small boat was set in the water and the teens jumped in. after maneuvering through the rocks they got into open waters and what they could see was breathtaking. It was an island, tropical and lush. Fishlegs, the ever observant, was peering up at the sky.

"Um…. Guys, you might wanna look," he said pointing his finger at the sky.

The teens followed the shaking finger and were amazed at what they saw. A big black draconic figure and a smaller human one covered in armor flying together through the sky a few feet above the water. Eventually the human climbed onto the dragon and they flew to the beach of the tropical island they'd spotted previously. The two figures had been a few hundred feet away from them and had seemed so engrossed in what they were doing that the teens doubt they noticed them.

When they reached the island it was nightfall. They wore their black clothing and scaled the hill to the hut. They looked through the window. They saw the family peacefully sitting around a fire.

Hiccup, 19 years old, was extremely good looking, he wore a suit of armor and had hair that went to his shoulders and had gained a bit of muscle (see official httyd 2 poster, that's the one he looks hottest in).

Astrid was in a dress, it was white and around her mid section it began to turn blue, from light at the beginning to dark at the end, her hair was open, she looked even more beautiful, but had lost that fierce Viking look, instead she appeared as a common wife would, smiling and pretty. She was holding one of the three children in her lap, her head resting on hiccup's shoulder, the child fast asleep.

"Alright, time to go to bed," said hiccup and picked two of the children up, Astrid holding the third.

They noticed one child was the spitting image of hiccup and the other looked sort of like a mix between hiccup and Astrid. They also noticed that the child Astrid held looked like the spitting image of her.

"Daddy," brant yawned, "can't we stay up a little longer?"

"Well, there was a chance I'd say yes, but after that yawn, I don't think so," said hiccup smiling at his son.

The teens followed the couples direction as they took their children to their shared room. They watched, through the glassless window, as the children fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. They then followed the couples route to their room, watching yet again through the glassless window. Hiccup went to the side of their bed and was about to get in when Astrid pounced on him. She threw him over so he was lying back down on the bed, hands pinned by Astrid's behind his head. The teens gasped.

"Astrid…" hiccup began.

"Oh no, I have had to share you with our kids for the day, but now, **you are mine**," she said grinning mischievously.

Understanding where she was coming from he said,

"Oh really, and what may I ask are you planning to do with me?" he asked smirking, causing Astrid's smile to widen.

"You'll see" she said.

She ripped his shirt off and the teens all gasped. The women all slightly jealous of Astrid scoring such a cute guy, except Helga, she was extremely jealous since, like I said before, she and Snotlout did not marry for love. The men on the other hand had gasped because, for Fishlegs and Tuffnut it was because they felt like they were invading the couples privacy, for Snotlout, because right now he was loathing hiccup and wishing he could swap places with him.

She bent down and kissed his lips.

"hey, um guys, don't you think we should be you know, um leaving?" asked Fishlegs in a whisper to the others blushing.

"Yeah, he's right, this is invading their privacy," agreed Tuffnut blushing.

The others agreed, Snotlout and Helga only agreed because the others were though, and they left to their boat. They sailed back to the ship. By the time they had reached the ship it was morning. They climbed aboard and sought out Stoick. They entered his chambers.

"Well?" he asked.

"They're on the island," replied Snotlout.

"Splendid, we shall head back to berk immediately, no time to waste-" he was cut off.

"Sir, we also find it necessary to inform you that you now have grandchildren," said Ruffnut.

"Grandchildren?" asked Stoick looking confused.

"3 sir," said Fishlegs.

"the eldest, he looked like exactly hiccup, appeared to be around 5 ish," said Mirtha.

"the middle child, she looked like a mixture of both her parents, quite a beautiful girl, I would guess she was around 4," said Tuffnut.

"And the youngest, I would guess she was a year old, she looked exactly like Astrid," replied Fishlegs.

"I can't believe hiccup, forcing the poor girl to have his kids," muttered Stoick.

"Actually sir, judging by how she pinned him to their bed and called him 'hers' I'm pretty sure he didn't force her," said Fishlegs.

"She didn't," said Stoick in disbelief.

"Oh, sir, she did," said Ruffnut.

"It's no doubt, they obviously love each other," said Tuffnut.

"hmmm, tomorrow I'll come with you, as well as Glenda and Sven, I suppose they would want to see their daughter after all this time," said Stoick.

"Oh sir and one more thing," said Tuffnut.

"Hmm," said Stoick.

"Puberty struck hiccup well, thought you ought to know," said Ruffnut.

And the teens left, leaving a confused and shocked Stoick behind.

The next day the teens, Stoick, Gobber(he insisted, after all hiccup was like a son to him), Glenda and Sven set out to the island. They arrived at night. They looked through the window and saw 2 sleeping dragons.

"Nightfury?" asked Stoick in a barely audible whisper.

They saw the 5 around the fire. Astrid holding the little girl, with her head on hiccup. The other two children sitting beside their father reading a book.

"Daddy?" asked brant, tugging on hiccup's shirt (it was a hot night so he wasn't wearing his suit, just his usual shirt), hiccup turned.

"When can I train a dragon?" he asked, hiccup chuckled, the spies gasped.

"I think you'll be ready when you're around 8, when do you think Astrid?" asked hiccup.

"I think 8's a reasonable age, till then you'll need to train with weapons, which I refuse to start till you're at least 6," said Astrid smiling at their son.

"but that's 4 months away," pouted Brant.

"Well little freckle, your just gonna have to wait until then," said hiccup, scooping brant up onto his lap and tickling him.

"Hey-haha-put me down-stop-haha-MOM-hahaha," he said in between laughs.

"hiccup," smiled Astrid, looking amused at her son's laughter.

He put him down.

"Alright there son?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you wont be, come on Noël, let's show daddy what happens when you mess with us," smiled brant evilly, noël nodded looking just as sinister, hiccup gulped and the spies chuckled.

The two began to mercilessly tickle hiccup.

"Help-haha-Astrid!-hahaha," begged hiccup.

"sure hiccup, come on Haley," said Astrid smiling evilly at their daughter who grinned back.

They went over to the three and Astrid helped tickle hiccup while Haley sat back and enjoyed the view of her father being tickled.

"Astrid-hahaha- whose side are you on-haha-? Come on Haley-hahaha- you wouldn't-haha-let them-haha-do this to me-hahaha," hiccup pleaded, but all Haley did was smile at him, he was her favorite parent and watching him laugh made her happy.

Eventually they let hiccup go, however he was still laughing for a good 5 minutes later.

"Okay, remind me to never be with more than one of you without my suit on," said hiccup.

"Sure, you do look good with your suit on," said Astrid grinning at him.

"Oh really?" he asked smiling playfully.

Then suddenly, Noël sneezed and held her head and groaned.

"Brant, I don't feel so good," she said looking up at her big brother.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel a bit dizzy," she said.

she looked dizzy too, like she was going to drop to the floor. Her legs were swaying and she couldn't stand up straight. He rushed forward to catch her just as she fell unconscious. He threw her arm over his shoulder.

"Mom!, Dad!, there's something wrong with Noël," called brant to his parents across the room.

The spies looked a little concerned. The child looked quite ill.

"What's wrong?" asked hiccup, he and Astrid kneeling down beside Noël, he picked her up.

"I don't know, she just said she was dizzy and then she fell," sobbed Brant, obviously uneasy about his sisters condition, after all they were very close.

"Don't worry Brant, she'll be fine," assured Astrid in an attempt to comfort their son who already had tears forming in his eyes.

The dragons had awoken, toothless walked over and sniffed her, before giving her a lick to try and wake her, after all it was how he usually woke hiccup.

Astrid ran to the kitchen and filled a pot with water and brought a cloth. She soaked the cloth in water and dabbed furiously at Noël's head in an attempt to wake her up, she was turning pale and sweating a lot and Astrid only hoped that she wasn't going into a coma.

"I think she might have Cronomosis*," said hiccup checking over the symptoms in his medical book, the spies gasped, no one ever survived Cronomosis.

"Mamma, in our dragon book*2 there's a dragon that can cure it," said Brant.

"I know, the ice dragon," said Astrid.

"I'll go see if I can find her, I hope she hasn't left that cave," said hiccup.

"I'm coming too," said brant.

"Brant-" hiccup sighed being cut off.

"No daddy, I'm coming, nothings getting in the way of finding a cure for my baby sister," said Brant with a determined look on his face, hiccup sighed and the hopped on toothless.

The spies watched Astrid carry Noël to the kids room, Haley following though quite confused.

Hiccup, toothless and brant flew to the other side of the island and landed outside a cave. Hiccup went in.

"Seraphine!" he called, a large white dragon came to him.

It was around 50 feet tall and was white as snow.

Hiccup held out a hand and it rested its head against it.

"Seraphine, Noël, she has Cronomosis," said Hiccup.

Seraphine nodded, she knew noël, all the dragons did, she was one of those 3 lovable young children, the offspring of the wonderful young humans who lived on the island and cared about dragons. Seraphine dusted the snow off her wings and flew to the hut, toothless hiccup and brant leading the way. When they got there noël was drenched in sweat yet shivering and twitching. Hiccup handed the dragon a mug and it breathed it's ice flame into it. They fed it to noël. She stopped shivering and wriggling and sweating. The spies left the island hoping she recovered. The next morning she felt a bit groggy but overall she was fine.

*** this is a disease I made up. The victim burns from the inside and dies of over heating. Symptoms include; dizziness, nausea(which noël did not experience) sweating, jerking and passing out. Vikings previously thought there was no cure but when hiccup and Astrid moved to the island, they found a dragon they called an ice-dragon and discovered that it's cold flame could be used as a remedy for the disease.**

*******2**** when hiccup and Astrid moved to the island they had a book of dragons they had copied from berk, however they used it to write a new book full of training methods and uses and strong points of dragons, rather than killing methods.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

The spies had made it back to the boat.

"Poor kid, do you think she'll live?" asked Mirtha.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see," said Ruffnut.

"4 months till the boy turns 6, considering hiccup and Astrid are 20 that means they had him when they were 14," said Glenda.

"that's a young age," observed Stoick.

"When I get my hands on him for doing this to my daughter I'll~" started Sven.

"doing what?" asked Helga.

"making my daughter pregnant, and if that wasn't enough, when she was only 14!" exploded Sven.

"Please, its pretty obvious Astrid made the first move, you remember what she said 7 years ago to Snotlout, and what the teens say she did to hiccup in their room," said Glenda.

"Well not all the blame should go on Astrid, half the blame should go on my son and puberty," said Stoick.

"Please, Astrid always gets what she wants," said Glenda.

"She's right, hiccup wouldn't've stood a chance," said Gobber.

"Still, 14, that's pretty young, that and the fact that they were living alone, how did the kid even survive that long?" asked Stoick.

"Hiccup's pretty smart, he would've found a way," said Gobber.

"Astrid's pretty good with weapons, that would've provided them food," said Sven.

"You're mad if you actually think that hiccup would let Astrid go hunting during pregnancy," said Glenda.

"You're all missing the big picture," said Snotlout startling the adults.

"And that is?" asked Gobber.

"They think they're safe, they don't know about us, we can just kidnap them," he said.

"He has a good point Stoick, tomorrow why don't we just go and take them?" asked Sven.

"Good plan, the 3 of us'll go, the teens can stay and spend the day with their children," said Stoick causing the teens to cheer at the thought of spending a day with their kids.

The next day….

Stoick, Glenda and Sven set off to the island. They reached the mountain-top by night-fall, they peered into the window. Hiccup was stoking the fire, in his flight suit, when his kids and Astrid, holding Haley, ran up to him.

"Daddy!" squealed Noël, holding her arms up, indicating that she wanted to be lifted up.

Hiccup lifted her up and placed her on his lap.

"Hey there princess, what were you up to?" asked hiccup.

"We went on a walk to the river to bathe," said brant, jumping up next to them. Noël slid off hiccup's lap next to her brother.

Astrid put Haley down, she walked over to the three with outstretched hands, her blonde loose hair falling over her blue eyes.

"Daddy!" she said.

Everything stopped, they all turned to stare at Haley.

"Were those her first~" began brant.

"Uh huh," said Noël.

Hiccup picked Haley up and put her on his lap, before bending down to look her in the eyes, well as close as he could get with her hair covered eyes.

"Well there Hale, looks like you just said your first words," said hiccup

"Dad, what were our first words our first words?" asked Brant.

"Well Noël's were Bwant," brant and noël smiled, " and yours were uh well uhm..."

"Yours were mommy, but…. You were pointing at hiccup, I still don't know whether to be flattered or upset," said Astrid.

Hiccup and Brant blushed while the other 3 laughed, and the adults chuckled.

"Well anyways, it's Friday which means…" said hiccup.

"Game night!" shouted noël and brant in joy.

"Girls vs boys," declared Noël.

"Yeah, we're gonna cream you," said brant.

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Guys, please, save the spirit for the game," said hiccup.

"Now," said Astrid, "I believe its Noël's turn to choose the game."

"Ooh, ooh, I pick capture the flag!" she cried.

"Hah, you're seriously gonna regret that, daddy's been teaching me all sorts of stuff during walks, like the best hiding places, and how to climb a tree."

"We wont need any of that, will we mommy?" asked Noël.

"No sweetie, now come on, let's show daddy's team whose boss!" said Astrid competitively.

"Please, this is so going down like last time," smirked hiccup, equally as competitive.

"Oh, we'll see about that," smiled Astrid evilly.

The two parents left the room and came back with 2 flags. 1 titled victory and the other titled glory. Hiccup led brant to the outskirts of the island, they hid their flag with Seraphine. Astrid took Haley to the beach, they hid their flag between two big rocks. Back at their hut toothless blew a plasma blast into the air signaling time up. They headed to their hut and the game began. Brant and hiccup walked through the forest. They heard footsteps and quickly hid in the tree's. it was noël. She was doing her best to sneak through the forest, but alas to no avail. A second later a figure was in front of her. Said figure grabbed her.

"where's the flag?" asked hiccup.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," said Noël.

"Don't play games with me, tell me or I'll have to take drastic actions," said hiccup.

Noël gulped, "I don't know."

Hiccup began to tickle her.

"hahaha-its-hahaha-not-hahaha-gonna work," she said on between laughs.

But eventually hiccup's tickling grew unbearable, "Fine! Fine!" she said out of air. He let her go.

"Its on the beach, in between 2 big rocks."

Hiccup and brant ran towards the beach and found the rocks, hiccup grabbed the flag and they began to run but…. After they had left noël had stumbled into her mother.

"Mom! Mom! Daddy tricked me into telling him where the flag was," she said.

"How'd that happen?" asked Astrid in worry.

"He tickled me," she pouted.

"Come on sunshine, let's get to the beach.

Just as hiccup and brant entered the forest they heard Astrid's scream of discovery. They decided to navigate their way at the top of the tree's, where Astrid was less likely to find them. They'd just made it to the top when they heard Astrid's voice.

"noël, you go that way, I'll go this way, either way we're finding them."

The two were relieved that they did not know of the 2's whereabouts. They continued till they were near Seraphine's cave. There was a clearing free of trees. They jumped down and began making their way across the clearing when….

"There they are!" Astrid yelled from about half a mile away.

The two ran to the entrance of the cave. Astrid was almost on him, she lunged forward but he dove out of the way and into the cave where he dug in team Glory's flag. The four went home. Haley was sitting there with the dragons.

"Daddy!" she ran to him and hugged his leg.

He hoisted her up, "Well hay there angel," he said kissing the top of her head.

She giggled. They went up to the kid's room and they got in their beds. Hiccup and Astrid went to their room.

"fast footwork, didn't know you had it in you," said Astrid taking off her boots.

"Yeah, well, you know," said hiccup taking off his shirt.

She went over to him and began kissing him, running her hands over his abs, tracing the thin lines. She pushed him onto their bed and removed her shirt before snuggling into his chest. Glenda, Stoick and Gobber had to stop Sven from barging in there and murdering hiccup. Eventually, once they were sure that the 2 were asleep they crept in. Each of them grabbed an end of the blanket, then, quick as a flash they had them trapped in the blanket. Hiccup and Astrid woke with a start and began thrashing and yelling wildly inside the blanket.

"Do you think we ought to take the kids? They can't live on an island alone, after all, the oldest isn't even 6 yet," asked Glenda.

The other 3 agreed. They chose to sneak in through the window lest they wake up the dragons. They peered in through the window and saw the sleeping kids. Noël began thrashing and screaming. This woke up Brant, Haley and the dragons sleeping downstairs. While Haley sleepily opened her eyes, yawning, Brant quickly lit a candle and gently shook Noël awake.

"B-b-brant," she sobbed.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay, I'm here," he soothed, rubbing circles on her back.

She hugged him.

"Noey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I- I had a dream, mom and dad, they were kidnapped, and then the kidnapper's killed them and we were all alone," she sobbed into her brother's shoulder.

The kidnapper's all felt a twinge of sympathy, mostly Gobber and Glenda because they hadn't wanted to kidnap the 2.

"Hey, look, even on the off chance that mom and dad do die, you'll never be alone, do you know why? Cause you have me, and as long as I'm around I wont let anything happen to you," he soothed.

"Or Haley?" she sniffed.

"Or Haley," he said sincerely, "besides, even if by some miracle we lost mom and dad we still have toothless, stormfly and the other dragons. Now come on, let's go to mom and dad's room, I'm sure you'll feel better, I'll even make you some warm milk," he soothed.

She giggled, "You always know how to cheer me up."

And she followed him to their parent's room. The spies, knowing they hadn't a lot of time left, raced over to the boat as fast as they could. They were halfway down when they heard a scream from the kids, guessing they had had the startling realization that their parents had been kidnapped. They got on the boat and rowed back quickly to the ship.

"You know, I think we left the girls in good hands," commented Gobber.

"Well duh, they have their big brother, he reminds me so much of hiccup," said Glenda.

"Please," laughed Stoick, "He's nothing like hiccup."

"Aye, for one he's still alive, unlike his soon to be late father," muttered Sven.

They got to the boat.

"Did you get 'em?" asked Snotlout.

Stoick held the bag up as a sign of the prisoners.

"Good, now let's put them in jail, then we can ask Astrid if she'll marry me, and if she says no then she can join hiccup in the blood eagle and torture," said Snotlout wickedly.

"Wait?" asked Ruffnut, "where are their kids? Are they alright?"

"Don't worry, their fine, besides they've got the oldest, what's his name again?... oh tha's righ, Brant," said Stoick.

"You left a kid, not even 6 years old in charge of his 2 little siblings!" yelled Mirtha.

"Hey, they also have dragons to protect them," stated Sven matter of factly.

"Besides, the big girl woke up with a nightmare and her brother seemed to know exactly how to take care of her, cheer her up, soothe her, they'll be fine," dismissed Stoick.

"Yeah, good thing he take's after hiccup, if he took after Astrid he'd be a cold warrior incapable of emotions," said Tuffnut.

Some agreed, others didn't to Tuffnut's statement.

"So, any news about them?" asked Ruffnut casually.

"Well the youngest spoke her first words, said 'daddy', we found out that the middle child's first words were, 'Bwant' and that the oldest's first words were 'mommy' but that he said them to hiccup. By the way hiccup and Astrid are shirtless in there so can one of you lend Astrid a top?" said Stoick.

Ruffnut volunteered since she and Astrid had been sharing clothes from childhood up until the point that she left.

Astrid and hiccup were thrown into a cell, Astrid given one of Ruffnut's tops.

"Why would they kidnap us?" asked Astrid, sitting in hiccup's lap.

"Well, I guess they were still mad at us for siding with the dragons over them, besides, I'm worried about the kids."

"Relax, Brant takes after you so much, they'll be fine."

"Yeah, but what if they're kidnapped?"

"I don't know, there's just something in my gut telling me that they're ok."

"I hope so."

The door at the end of the hallway opened. It was Snotlout. He walked over to their cell.

"Well hello, hello, long time no see," he smirked.

"Snotlout, what do you want?" asked hiccup.

"Easy, easy, I'm just here to ask Astrid a question…."

"Oh yeah, and what'd that be?" she asked.

"Well, you have 2 choices, either you marry me, or you join hiccup in being tortured and killed."

"I'd rather die with hiccup than be your wife, Jorgenson."

"Well if that's what you want fine," he said, glaring at the sight of her sitting in his lap, looking as if there were no other object she'd rather sit on.

And he walked off.

* * *

**happy new year ;)**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next few months on the sail back Astrid would bide her time with hiccup. Eventually they reached berk. It was a cold morning. Snotlout and Helga came to fetch them. Astrid was snuggled cozily into hiccup's side. They threw a bucket of water at them to wake them up. They jumped.

"What was that for?!" demanded Astrid.

"Wake up call," grunted Snotlout, still pissed that Astrid had chosen death and torture over him.

"Come on, we don't have all day, let's get you to your new home," smirked Helga.

The two led hiccup and Astrid to the dragon killing arena which was no longer used, resulting in it serving as a prison. They threw them into a cell.

"We'll deal with you later," said Snotlout.

And the two walked off.

"Hiccup I'm scared, it's been months, what if the kids got hurt?"

"Don't worry, Noël and Brant know how to read and there's a medical guide, besides they have all the dragons on the island to protect them."  
"You know, if brant wasn't so much like you I'd be tempted to 'marry' Snotlout and train a dragon to go after them."

"Yeah, well….."

"I really do hope they're alright, I mean its been 8 months since we last saw them."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine, have faith, it's our only hope."

Astrid kissed hiccup, then snuggled into his side and they fell asleep.

It was almost night when Sven came to their cell. They were still snuggled together, Astrid's arms around hiccup. Sven wanted to grab a bludgeon and start whacking hiccup for doing 'that', a.k.a causing his daughter to fall in love with him and making her pregnant when they were just children themselves, to his daughter, but he remembered the conditions on which he was allowed to visit. The two looked so peaceful.

"Get up," said Sven.

The two slowly drifted out of sleep land.

"So," said Sven, "our little prisoners."

"What do you want?" said hiccup.

"Now now, young haddock, patience," said Sven.

"Its not haddock its dragon rider," said hiccup.

"Yeah, hiccup, Astrid, noël, brant and Haley dragon rider," said Astrid standing up.

"Dragon rider, don't be ridiculous, you're not a dragon rider you're a Hofferson," roared Sven.

"Well, clearly someone hasn't been to Scab island since we left," said Astrid.

Sven lost it and slapped his daughter, she fell to the ground. Hiccup jumped to his feet to defend his wife and punched Sven in the gut.

"What was that boy?" roared Sven.

"No one, touches my wife, got that," said hiccup glaring at Sven before helping Astrid up.

Sven left in rage, startled that such a tiny person could hurt his stomach that badly.

"You okay?" asked hiccup.

"Yeah, fine," she said weakly, pressing herself against hiccup.

They slept.

* * *

**sorry. finished this yesterday, i honestly thought i put it up**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they were dragged into the kill ring. There was an audience gathered. They were both tied to a pole, at opposite ends of the ring. Snotlout went over to hiccup with a whip and began to beat him. Astrid who still had a gag made a muffled scream through it, her eyes welling with tears. Hiccup however just bit his lip and tried to imagine he was somewhere else, back on their home, dragon rider island, with Astrid, Noël, Haley and Brant. He tried to imagine his little girls throwing their arms around him, taking brant on walks and teaching him skills for their game nights, Astrid and him spending time together, those nights they all sat around the fire, trips to different locations on the island, flying with toothless. It worked, no cries escaped his mouth. The Vikings were shocked, 10 beatings and still no sound! Astrid however could see the hurt in his eyes, she was proud of him for not giving in and succumbing to Snotlout's wishes. Snotlout threw the whip to the floor in anger and kicked hiccup in the stomach.

"Clean his wounds with salt and lemon juices!" he yelled.

A guard came over to him and did it. hiccup mentally hissed and winced a little, Astrid winced and shuddered at the thought of his pain, her eyes full of tears for her husband. Snotlout walked over to her and undid her gag.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, nothing quite like watching a loved get beaten, am I right Astrid?" he asked.

"You are evil, pure evil, what did hiccup ever do to you?"

"He stole my future bride!"

"Please, he didn't steal anything, there's no way I would ever have married you, heck if my parents arranged a contract with you I would've just run away!" she snapped.

He slapped her.

"Please, you just think he's hot, well, lets see how hot you think he is covered in whip marks and blood."

"I've already seen him like that, after the battle at the nest, when hiccup took the queen down and freed the dragons from her reign," she spat.

Snotlout growled.

"Take them back to their cell!" he ordered.

They were shoved into their cell.

"hiccup, my love, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You were really brave, you were so strong."

"You give me that, and brant, Haley, Noël and toothless. You make me strong Astrid."

"Now, let's see to your wounds."

She massaged the wounds, pressing them and numbing them. Hiccup had lost some blood.

That night…

During the still hours of darkness 2 silent figures crept through the cages. They reached hiccup and Astrid's cage. Astrid was, as usual, asleep on hiccup's shoulders. They undid the door and crept in. they quickly put their hand's over the couple's mouths. Hiccup and Astrid woke with a start.

"Sssh, it's us," said one of the figures as they let go of the gasping couples mouths.

"Ruffnut? What're you doing here," whispered Astrid.

"Duh, we're busting you out," said Mirtha.

"Who're you?" asked hiccup.

"Tuffnut's wife, Mirtha, now come on, Fishlegs and Tuffnut aren't exactly the best lookout's if you know what I mean," said Mirtha.

"Tuffnut, Fishlegs, why're you all helping us escape?" asked Astrid.

"Cause, we don't think you should be going through this, its not fair and its not right, I mean, you two have your own lives, and from what we're hearing your own children," said Ruffnut as they exited the ring.

"There you guys are!" whispered Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we're hear," said Ruffnut.

"Guys, thank you, if there's anything that we can ever do to repay you…." Said Hiccup.

"Well you could let us come with you…" said Ruffnut.

"You could, I mean the island's great and I'd love for you to meet our family," said Astrid.

"Well, then, let's go get our kids," said Mirtha.

"Kids?" asked hiccup and Astrid in unison.

"Yeah, you know, kids," laughed Ruffnut.

She and Mirtha raced to their houses to get Gunnar, Viggo, Sigrid and Unn.

"So, what's it like, living with dragons I mean?" asked Fishlegs.

"Well, its great, really, no raids, great defenders and not to mention that they each have an incredibly useful factor," said hiccup.

"Speaking of which, when we get back, we're getting you dragons," said Astrid.

"Yeah, a zippleback would be great for Ruffnut and Tuffnut, a Gronkle for Fishlegs and a Nadder for Mirtha," said hiccup.

The two returned with their kids.

"Awww, they're so adorable," crooned Astrid.

"How old are they?" asked Hiccup

"one and a half," said Ruffnut.

"Wow, that's about as old as Haley," said hiccup.

He teared up whenever he thought about them, 'hang on darlings, daddy's coming,' he thought.

"Come on, let's head to the docks, your mom and Gobber've been making a boat for you to escape on," said Fishlegs.

"Thanks but that wont be necessary, come on," said hiccup running into the woods, the others following him.

They walked through the woods when….

"What're you doing here, Seraphine?" asked hiccup.

"**Toothless and Stormfly sent me. Said you were captured. Worry not, your kids are safe, they're watching them. Shame I didn't know where this island was, I could've stopped 'that' from happening to you,"** she said*.

"It's okay girl, I'm fine, these are our old friends, they helped us escape, can you get us back to dragon rider island?" asked hiccup.

She nodded.

"Come on guys, lets go!" yelled hiccup.

They got on Seraphine.

"Is this even safe for kids?" asked Fishlegs.

"I dunno, we've never really taken babies flying with us, brant and Noël only started coming along when they were 3," said Astrid.

They took off.

"Wait, Astrid, your mom and Gobber," said hiccup.

"Oh yeah, hey Ser, can you take us down to the docks?" asked Astrid.

Seraphine complied an took them to the docks where Glenda and Gobber were.

"Mom!" cried Astrid sliding off Seraphine and running to hug her mother.

"Astrid," sobbed Glenda.

"Gobber, hey," said hiccup, going to his mentor/ emotional father.

"Hiccup, there's something different about you, I cant put my finger on it…. did you do something to your hair?" asked Gobber playfully ruffling hiccup's hair.

"So, how're the kids, are they okay?" asked Glenda.

"Oh yeah, they're fine. Hey would you like to meet them?" asked Astrid.

Glenda smiled.

"someday," she said, "but for now we need to focus on getting you back before daybreak."

"So, what're the little tikes like anyway?" asked Gobber.

"Well, we can safely say they've definitely got hiccup's heart, Brant takes after hiccup most though, Haley takes after me and Noël's like a mix, you know, unpredictable," said Astrid.

"How old were you when you had them?" asked Glenda.

"Well…. We were 14 when we had brant, 15 when we had Noël and 18 and 11 months, so almost 19, when we had Haley," said Astrid, her cheeks slightly red.

"Well, aren't you the frisky one," murmured Gobber to hiccup.

Hiccup went scarlet, "Actually, after the battle with the red death, I was unconscious and had a few injuries around my body, I was out for a week and to make my wounds easier to clean Astrid took my clothes off. When I woke up she was so happy that she got into bed with me and began taking her clothes off before, well…" by this time hiccup was redder than a tomato, as the people around him laughed, wait a second, Seraphine was part of the laughter.

"Yup, I broke down his walls and claimed him as mine, then about a week later we got married," said Astrid triumphantly.

"well, that's nice, now come on, I doubt you'll have much time left the sun rises in about 2 hours," said Gobber.

Glenda gave hiccup a big hug, "so, I guess that means you're my son now, you know Astrid, Boar*2 always wanted a brother.

They laughed.

"well, if you want we can send a dragon here some other time to bring you to our island, I'm sure the kids would love their grandmother and Gobber," said hiccup.

"That'd be nice," admitted Glenda.

"Yeah, but if we leave together they'll think we fell in love and ran away, Glenda, you go first and about a month or so later I'll come," said Gobber.

"I agree, by the way darling did your father really hit you?" Glenda turned to Astrid.

"Yeah but hiccup punched him in the gut for it and he ran away like a little girl," smirked Astrid.

"That was brave, speaking of wounds you really ought to head back and dress those dear, I doubt your kids'll be happy that you got hurt," she said to hiccup.

"Please, I'm more worried about the destruction toothless would unfold on berk if he found out what happened, gods that dragon and his revenge," shuddered hiccup.

That caused Astrid to shudder too, she knew just how over protective toothless could be and the kind of wrath that would unfold on berk should he catch whiff of what happened on berk.

"You know, your father would've loved to be here to see you off," said Gobber.

"Please, he only cared enough to kidnap us, after that he didn't even bother to visit," said hiccup.

"You know hiccup, he wanted to leave you alone, that day we found out that you were gone he was worried about you, of course Sven decided that that was the last straw, you see for some reason he hadn't liked you, guess he thought that your head was full of air after you became a celebrity, then he thought that you kidnapped Astrid and forged the note and well, he demanded blood eagle to be performed to you," said Glenda, the teens gasped.

"Well your father said that that was extreme, but then Sven called him out, said he was playing favorites, that he was being lenient to you because you were his son, got the village together and confronted him, he had to accept," said Gobber.

"Your father didn't want you to be found so he tried to stop any boats leaving berk, but of course he was confronted by Snotlout and Spitelout, see, Snotlout wanted Astrid as his bride so he was going to force fleets to search the archipelago, he had Sven's consent, they gathered the village, told em you kidnapped her and that she was innocent, that they had to work together to find you and bring him to justice, Stoick couldn't stop the crowds gathered, questioning his loyalty to the tribe, so eventually he complied," said Glenda.

"He then brought together the ones he knew weren't happy about the fact that they'd be disrupting a happy couple and formed a plan. The plan was to find your island, then make sure that no one else did, steer them as far as possible away from it. however, Snotlout and Spitelout seemed to have seen this coming so they made sure that there were crew members who agreed with the rest of the tribe on each boat. You father got desperate, even married Snotlout to Helga, yes I know a chief can have more than 1 wife, but he hoped that once they had a child they'd forget about this stupid hunt. But he was wrong, Snotlout still wants Astrid and we had to rescue you tonight because tomorrow he's going to punish you for declining his proposal, a way that no person should be punished, a way that no one on berk has ever been punished," said Gobber.

"Huh?" asked Astrid.

"He was going to rape you," said Glenda.

Astrid gasped. She knew she would be punished for declining his request but she had never expected him to do that, it was unheard of. She turned to look at hiccup, he looked a mixture of fear and anger, the fear she had no doubt was for her and the anger, she had no doubt was for Snotlout.

"Thanks, but why isn't dad here?" asked hiccup after a while.

"Believe me hiccup, he wanted to say goodbye, to hug you tightly and say he loved you. But I said no. see, if anyone saw him then that would be bad, you know, him being chief and all. He really missed you hiccup. He would've visited you but he's been so busy planning the perfect escape, getting Gothi, who by the way agrees with you as well, to brew a sleeping draft to pour into the guards drinks," said Gobber.

"He-he did that, for- for us?" asked hiccup, stunned.

Gobber and the others nodded.

"He loves you hiccup, he always has," said Glenda.

"Wow," hiccup said, "you know, I missed him while we were gone, but, I-I had no idea he missed me too."

"Yeah, he even managed to convince Snotlout that torturing you would be more fun than killing you, you know, so we'd have more time to get you out," said Gobber.

"Hey, Gobber, do you think, maybe dad would be willing to retire as chief, I mean he is getting a little, you know~"

"Old?"

"Yeah."

"Well sure, but why?"

"I was just wondering, you know, whether he'd like to move to dragon island as well."

"Hiccup, I'm sure he'd say yes, after all, who wouldn't want to meet their grandchildren."

"Well, look, in a few weeks we'll send Seraphine, if you see her run outside, we're not specific about order, heck you could all come at the same time, she'll pick you up in her claws and bring you to dragon rider island."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Good, now we have to get going, bye Gobber."

"Bye hiccup."

"bye Astrid."

"bye mom."

It took them a few hours to reach dragon rider island.

It was 11ish, judging by the stars position in the sky.

They landed outside the hut and ran inside.

They were thrown to the floor immediately by their children and dragons, hiccup wincing a bit because of the whip marks on his chest.

"Oh, I knew you'd come," said Noël.

"Yeah, she even made us stay up super late," said brant.

They laughed.

"Mom, dad, where were you?" asked Brant.

"We were taken, at night, by some enemies, we were taken back to our old island and well, some old friends helped us escape, we brought some here, others are still back on berk, but they'll be coming soon," said Astrid.

"Where are they?" asked Noël.

"Here," said Ruffnut as they all walked in.

"Who're you?" asked Brant.

"My name's Ruffnut," she said,

"Oh, so your aunty Ruffnut(Astrid and hiccup had told them about their old friends)," said Noël.

"Yup."

"And I'm guessing that's your brother," said brant pointing at Tuffnut.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut.

"Is he uncle Fishlegs?" asked Noël pointing at Fishlegs.

"Correct," said Fishlegs.

"Who's she?" asked Brant pointing at Mirtha.

"That's my wife, Mirtha," said Tuffnut.

"Oh, what're their names?" asked Brant indicating the babies.

"This is Gunnar, and this is Viggo," said Mirtha.

"And this is Sigrid and Unn," said Ruffnut.

"Cute babies," said Noël.

"Why thank you," said the mothers together.

Hiccup eventually declared it sleep time for his kids. He put them in their room and had Brant and Noël share a bed, Haley sleeping with hiccup and Astrid, so that he could put the other children into beds. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Mirtha and Fishlegs slept downstairs by the fire and they all fell asleep.

* * *

*** seriously, 7 years on an island full of dragons and you didnt think they learnt ****dragonese?**

***2 Boar is astrid's older brother in this story. he, like his father, hates hiccup, while Sven preffered Boar, Glenda preffered astrid, not like that was a secret in the family.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day the teens were building huts for their families, hiccup and Astrid adding a few rooms to theirs for Stoick, Glenda and Gobber.

On berk….

Gobber and Glenda told Stoick the plan. He approved. Finally, after all these years he'd get to spend some time with his son, oh how he'd missed him. Snotlout went down to the dungeons happily, today was it, he was sure that if done rightly he could make Astrid so happy that she's forget hiccup and marry him. He approached their cell, but it was empty. He yelled in rage and kicked the wall. He went down to breakfast to tell his friends but they weren't there. At around midday he went to their houses to look for them, but there were no traces of them left. With startling realization he realized what had happened. Was he mad. No, he was beyond mad. His friends had betrayed him, they would die along with hiccup and Astrid.

On the island…..

2 months later Hiccup asked Seraphine to go to berk. He told her to stage an invasion with one or two other dragons and make it appear that they were kidnapping the three, to which she didn't object, after all the only reason she didn't bring berk down to the ground was because she knew hiccup and Astrid would be sad, that and she didn't have backup since the ones who hadn't stayed back to look after the little ones had all split up, this was like a treat for her. 'finally' she thought, 'I can avenge those horrible marks that those hooligans did to hiccup.'

She took a Timberjack called Razor and a Monstrous nightmare named Fireworm( yeah, yeah I know Fireworm in the books hates hiccup but I needed a name).

They set off at twilight and reached by night. Fireworm set a few buildings on fire, Seraphine froze a few thickets causing Vikings to trip, and Razor sliced the tops off a few houses, glad they could get revenge, and under the one they were avenging's orders. The Vikings were startled, they hadn't had an attack in 7 years, and never in history had the dragons worked together as one, making them even more powerful.

"There, that's the dragon," said Gobber, pointing at Seraphine.

"I'm coming son," whispered Stoick.

He, Gobber and Glenda charged, axes drawn to fool the Vikings into believing they were attacking, clothes and other stuff pre stored on dragon rider island. They were each picked up by a dragon. They screamed convincingly. The Vikings below watched in horror as the dragons left, carrying 3 fellow tribesmen, one being their chief. The Vikings gathered in the great hall. Spitelout stood up on a table.

"Eh, em, may I have your attention please," silence fell through the hall, "now, as we all know my brother and 2 others have been carried to their deaths tonight by dragons. As a result my son, heir to the hairy hooligans, is now the new chief."

Some Vikings cheered, others were still missing their chief.

"I say we ally ourselves with other tribes and come together to wipeout their precious dragon island. Who's with me?" he asked.

Some people cheered yes, the others remained silent, for they believed that maybe hiccup and Astrid were right to leave berk and side with the dragons. Some had seen the white dragon the night of hiccup and the others left and guessed that it had brought its friends to avenge him. They thought that the dragons should have a second chance. That they should listen to hiccup and Astrid's side of the story before choosing a side, after all if the teens left it was obvious that it was because they agreed with them, and something about that night's attack seemed fishy. Stoick and the others hadn't even tried to free themselves. They had a feeling that the chief and his accomplices were going to dragon rider island and did not object. Some of them even considered moving there, after all if the two could survive that long unhurt then it must be safe, and besides Snotlout wasn't exactly chief material.

On dragon rider island…

Stoick, Glenda and Gobber got off the dragons.

"Dad!" cried hiccup, running forward to hug his father.

"Hiccup!" Stoick gave him a big hug.

"Umm, Stoick, I'm pretty sure he isn't supposed to be that shad of blue," said Gobber.

Stoick quickly let go and hiccup took in a big breath.

"Mom!" Astrid ran forward to give her mother a hug.

"Astrid!" she cried returning the hug.

"Ouch, feeling the love," said Gobber in mock offense.

Hiccup and Astrid laughed and gave him a hug.

"You know, before we left Boar got engaged," said Glenda.

"To who?" asked Astrid.

"Collie Niffler," said Glenda.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," muttered Astrid.

Collie Niffler was a girl with brown hair in tiny ponytails, and brown eyes, she wasn't exactly, how you say, 'the sharpest pickaxe,' or even the prettiest. She had a big nose and eyes that always appeared to be in a squint. Of course Boar was quite clever and was fair looking. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and muscles, if you want to imagine him, then picture Fishlegs but replace the fat with muscles the size of footballs. It had been hard for him to find a wife because most people, though they admired his fighting, didn't really appreciate his attitude. He and Collie were finally engaged because they were each others last choices. Though their similar attitudes made them quite drawn to each other. Boar and Collie were also both the same age, 23.

"When are they getting married?" asked Astrid.

"Next year, in November," said Glenda.

"Now enough talking, lets go see our grandkids," said Stoick, the others laughed.

They took them inside. It was still early in the morning so the kids were asleep. They took them to their rooms where they settled in. Soon the sun was up, they took their parents (Gobber was like a father to hiccup) to the kids room. They smiled at the sight of the children sleeping.

"I think we ought to leave, less risk of waking them," whispered Glenda.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded and took them downstairs for breakfast. Halfway through breakfast brant hopped down the steps yawning.

"Morning mom, morning dad, morning other people who I'm assuming are grandma, grandpa and Gobber," he said.

"Morning son, Haley and Noël up yet?" asked hiccup.

"No, still fast asleep," said brant.

"Okay," said hiccup.

"So, how old are you all anyway?" asked Stoick.

"I'm 6 years and 6 months, Noël's 5 years and 4 months and Haley's a year and 10 months," replied brant.

"Well, aren't you a big boy?" asked Glenda, even though he looked exactly like hiccup had when he was that young, only with better posture.

"Yes. Can I ask a question?" asked Brant.

"What is it pumpkin?" asked Glenda.

"How many embarrassing stories of my dad and mom can you fit in before weapon training, cause mom always says there's an infinite amount about dad and dad always says the same about mom," he replied.

The adults laughed. Hiccup and Astrid blushed a bit, remembering all the embarrassing stories of their childhood and faced each other.

"You," they both yelled pointing at each other.

"Well honey, your just gonna have to wait till after breakfast to ask," said Astrid.

"But I have weapons training straight after breakfast," said Brant.

"Oh well," said Astrid.

"Guess I'll just have to hear from Noël," he muttered.

"Actually, she's coming with me on a little flight, that could you know, last the whole day of course," said hiccup.

"At least I have Haley…" he hung.

"Actually, she's also going on the flight," said hiccup.

"When can I hear these stories?" asked brant.

"At my funeral," said hiccup.

Brant gave hiccup a look that said, 'you're kidding me right?'

He took his seat and ate his breakfast. Noël came in a few minutes later with Haley.

"Sorry we're late, Haley needed a little help combing her hair," said Noël.

"Hey, we told you two that taking her to the geysers was a bad idea," said Astrid.

"Well you could've told us that they'd throw her higher than us and mess up her hair," muttered brant.

"I'll be at Crimson lake, don't forget your axe," she said.

"Jeez, you forget one time and suddenly you're no longer trusted," muttered brant.

The others laughed.

"Like father like son," smirked Astrid.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know that I never forget things, that's your job," said hiccup.

"Oh really?" said Astrid.

"Yup."

"Fine, then what's my middle name, come on, I told you that night we, you know…."

"You don't have one," said hiccup, "I asked and you said you didn't have one."

"Dang, you remembered."

"Where's the first dagger I made you?"

"I lost it, remember, we went for a swim and when I got back I couldn't find it."

"thank you for proving my point," said hiccup as realization finally dawned upon Astrid.

"Urrgh, whatever, I'll be at the lake, don't be late," and she left.

**Sorry this is up so late but my internet's been kinda crappy. Btw I had to introduce boar and his soon to be for a reason. I was kinda thinking of giving Astrid and hiccup a 4****th**** child for a very simple reason. I want him to fight boar's son after boar's son attacks Haley, I know, I know, TMI city of glass has taken it's toll on me but it seems like a good idea, I mean a younger less experienced boy fighting an older, stronger better trained boy, succeeding because he was thinking of his sister. Plz help me make the right choice. Love you guys.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;)**


End file.
